


Push and Shove

by pleasant_grendel



Series: New Year, New Us [2]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to "What Are Ya Doin' New Year's Eve?": Peter is confronted by the team about his odd relationship with Harry Osborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Shove

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little prequel to my other fic. This one might not make sense if you don't read the other one first, but I probably will so it doesn't really matter what order you read them in.

"What are doing?"  
"Ah!" Startled, Peter jumped back into his open locker. Ava was standing right behind him, arms crossed, and he was surrounded by the rest of the gang.  
"I asked you a question, Webhead! What are you doing?"  
"Geez, guys! Interrogation much? What do you mean what am I doing?"  
"What are doing on New Year's, dummy?" Sam interjected.  
"None of your business, buckethead!" They all stared at him and Pete had to admit it was really eerie. He sighed, "I'm just gonna chill at home, maybe edit some photos..."  
"No! You're going to Harry's party!" Luke commanded.  
"Sorry, guys, but I don't do parties." Peter began to walk away, but Danny stopped him with a firm hand on the shoulder.  
"Neither does Harry. Perhaps you two should make the best of the situation." He raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"You're so totally clueless, Parker! It doesn't take a genius to know that you two like each other."  
"Wait-what?" Peter's jaw dropped in confusion. "Ava, I'm not- I like girls, you guys!"  
Ava rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean you can't like boys too!"  
Peter looked around the hallway making sure it was clear except for the group of teen heroes. He felt so embarrassed by this whole conversation. "Okay, even if I did like Harry," Peter started, "That doesn't mean that he likes me."  
"You're kidding? You two throw fits when someone interrupts your hang out time. When you do hang out all you do is talk about how great of friends you are and make googly eyes at each other!"  
"Hold on! No we don't!"  
"Whatever. Do what you want, Parker" Ava started to walk away, clearly fed up with Peter. "But if you go you'll see for yourself." The rest of the gang followed suit with Danny lagging behind to give one last piece of advice.  
"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."  
"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Peter retorted before he was left completely alone in the hallway with his thoughts.  
Peter closed his locker and let out the deep breath that had been building up during that whole conversation. Peter liked Harry a lot and it was really annoying that his practically new teammates could see that as well as accept that while he couldn't. It wasn't the social rejection that he feared. He was already the biggest loser in school, plus that didn't really matter to Peter because at the end of the day he was Spider-man; he went to sleep knowing he was a hero. No, it wasn't that. Peter couldn't take the rejection from Harry. He couldn't possibly begin to imagine what it would feel like to lose Harry over a dumb crush. The gang never really cared what Peter did socially though so maybe they were right. Maybe Harry does feel the same way. _There's only one way to find out_ , Peter thought to himself. _And if it all goes terribly wrong I could always blame it on drunkeness or say it was a bet or something._  
"Yeah, that could work. Just give him a taste of that classic all-american Peter Parker charm." Peter felt a tinge of hope grow inside him. He gathered his books and headed off to class.


End file.
